


One Person to Raise an Isle

by Adaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: FG has food, Fairy Godmother is amazing, everyone on the Isle is free to appear, these kids need HELP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Ben has a plan to help the children on the Isle and he needs Fairy Godmother's help. Fairy Godmother now has 3001 children, including Jane.





	1. Never Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ok so this idea has been running through my head for a long time now. I was inspired by an AU prompt by askauradonprep on tumblr. I'm not entirely sure where this is going so I am open to suggestion. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what anyone has to say or any ideas. Hope everyone is doing well.

The sky was bright blue, without a hint of clouds. Birds flit across the pale expanse from tree to tree and Fairy Godmother couldn’t help the smile the creatures brought her. She was sipping from a warm cup of tea, staring out the window of her office and admiring the simple beauty of nature. Quiet days like these always brought her some joy, but with them becoming increasingly more common she was beginning to find them dull. There wasn’t as much for her to do. When Auradon was first being created she had many roles, and the years after she had been tasked with helping raise and teach all the hero’s children. But now the children were almost adults and taking on more responsibilities, doing tasks that had once fallen to her. She was incredibly proud of all of them, but it made her days fairly empty. Younger students could learn from elder students on how to be good and they didn’t need her help. Fairy Godmother sighed as she watched a bird outside her window teaching a much smaller one to fly. 

A knock at the door startled her from her musings and she called for whoever it was to come in. Prince Ben stuck his head in, shyly smiling when he say her looking his way. He entered the room and sat down in the chair across her desk, just like he always did when he came to talk to her.

“Good morning Fairy Godmother,” he said, bowing his head in greeting. Fairy Godmother beamed back at him.

“Good morning Ben, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please,” Ben replied and she quickly poured him a cup which he took with a thank you.

“What do I owe this visit to?” Fairy Godmother asked. She had a suspicion it had something to do with his upcoming coronation, the event not even two months away. He had been by to talk with her several times about his doubts and insecurities.

“I have decided on my first royal decree.” He stated, straightening up and staring at her intently. Fairy Godmother clapped her hands and smiled widely at him.

“Bibbity bobbity! How wonderful Ben, I am so proud of you. That is a very big and important step, your parents must be very proud.” She was so happy for him, glad he was finally getting comfortable enough with the idea of being King to start making decisions. Ben grimaced slightly, not seeming to share in her enthusiasm. 

“I haven’t told them it yet, I don’t know if they would understand. Fairy Godmother I need your help.” Fairy Godmother immediately calmed down, recognizing just how serious Ben was.

“You know I will always help however I can Ben, what do you need me to do?” Ben paused and took a sip of his tea, collecting his thoughts. 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently, and I have come to the conclusion that there are kids who will soon be mine to lead and protect who are not being given the opportunities they should be.” He began, choosing his words carefully. Fairy Godmother listened patiently, confused as to what Ben could possibly mean. She had made sure that even children of non-royals had access to decent schooling and were given chances to prove themselves. Had she by chance missed some? Or was she unfair in how the schools were run? A million questions ran through her mind on what she could do to fix the error Ben mentioned, already eager to go along with his plan.

“I want to invite the children on the Isle of the Lost here to Auradon. They are innocent, the only reason they are on the Isle is because their parents did terrible things. I feel strongly that if they were allowed a chance to leave the Isle and live here in Auradon they could be good people, but if we condemn them to live under the influences of their parents forever then we will have just created more villains and evil.” Ben said, the words flowing out of his mouth rapidly not letting her speak. He had stood part way through his speech and began pacing, and Fairy Godmother could see exactly why he hadn’t even told his parents of his idea yet. It was an absolutely insane idea, to willingly invite evil into their lives was something many in Auradon would reject, something she would usually argue against. They stayed in silence for several moments, Ben watching her as she mulled over what he had said, then she looked him straight in the eyes.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked, completely seriously. Ben gave her a relieved smile and began to tell her his idea and how she would be involved. She listened closely, helping him to figure out the specifics and finalize his plan so he could tell his parents. They sat there discussing how to make this work for hours, not even paying attention as the sun started to set.

When Ben finally left, it was dark out. They bid their farewells and set a time for the next day to talk with Belle and Adam. Fairy Godmother was tired as she leaned back in her chair as her office door clicked closed. She closed her eyes and sighed. This wouldn’t be easy, convincing the people of Auradon would be hard enough, but that would fall mostly to Ben. Honestly she was glad he had come to her with this. She knew to make everything work she was going to have to give it her all and how she now wanted to work her hardest to make this work.

As Ben had talked and told her more of his reasoning, Fairy Godmother had found herself slowly becoming more disappointed with herself. She had always assumed that the villains, as evil as they were would care and nurture their children, or maybe she just hadn’t wanted to think of any other possibility. Ben had though, he had worked with the limited information they received of the Isle and made a convincing argument against leaving the children there. Really she was appalled that she had never cared enough to look into the issue like Ben had, disgusted with herself for the doubt that had flashed through her when he had first mentioned the idea.

Looking out the window at the rising moon she quelled the negative feelings. They wouldn’t help her with her new task. She knew she wasn’t perfect, as clearly seen from today’s conversation, but she had always known she would never be perfect no matter what others said. Breathing deeply Fairy Godmother felt the rush of magic running through her veins, letting the power swirl around her in a way it hadn’t been allowed to in a long time. She knew she would need it, even if she didn’t want to use it.

Never would she be perfect, but she would strive to be better because that was what it meant to be good in her eyes.


	2. Trust Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells his parents of his plan. Belle has a request for Fairy Godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So second chapter! How exciting. Well this is dialogue heavy so I hope its alright. I'm writing a bunch of characters I don't usually write for so I have no idea how I am doing with their characterization. Next chapter we will get to see FG going to the Isle. Love to know what you think!

Fairy Godmother met Ben on the steps of the castle at precisely nine o’clock. The young prince smiled warmly, his relief at her presence obvious, and she smiled back. They entered the castle, Ben leading the way to the parlor where he had asked his parents to be the night before. Adam and Belle were already there when they walked in.

“Oh! Good morning Fairy Godmother,” Belle said setting down her book and standing to greet her. 

“Good morning to you two as well. Ben requested I come.” Fairy Godmother smiled, sitting in one of the plush chairs as Belle sat next to Adam who nodded in greeting over his newspaper. Ben stood near the center of the room, taking a moment to compose himself. 

“Mom, Dad, I have decided on my first official proclamation.” Ben started, glancing over at Fairy Godmother as she gave him a reassuring smile.

“I want to conduct an investigation of the children on the Isle, and should their conditions be found unsatisfactory, I will allow them  to come here, and attend Auradon Prep.” Both Adam and Belle looked startled at the declaration. Adam leaned forwards, his face becoming very serious.

“Son, you know our thoughts on this. It would be cruel to take a child away from their parents, and their parents are villains, I am sure your heart is in the right place but it is impossible.” Adam sat back, as Ben frowned at the dismissal of his plan.

“Exactly their parents are villains living in a prison. I’ve heard the stories about them and I’ve read all the reports on the Isle. I believe there is a high possibility the children there are suffering. Is it not our job to keep our people from suffering? The children shouldn’t live in a prison, they haven’t done anything wrong.”

“And who is going to give you this information? The Isle is a dangerous place, and no one there would talk to a guard. They are villains Ben and villains belong on the Isle, that is just how it is.” Both men were aggravated, Adam almost standing and Ben’s hands clenching at his sides. Fairy Godmother sighed. She had hoped Adam would see the potential necessity of the situation, but she also knew it had been a long shot. This was why Ben had come to her first though, and she wouldn’t just let this go.

“If I may interject.” Fairy Godmother said standing and putting her hand on Ben’s shoulder to help calm him. Belle was staring at Adam, making the King huff and look away. “Ben came to me yesterday about this issue, and I too was hesitant at first. However, I believe he has a valid point and it would go against everything I believe in to potentially leave a child in a terrible situation. Because of that, I have agreed to be the one to go to the Isle.” 

“You’re needed here,” Adam protested and Fairy Godmother shook her head.

“No I’m not, our children are growing up and are more than capable of doing any of my tasks. I will split my week between Auradon and the Isle, spending four days there and three days here. Ben and I agreed this should work best for everyone involved.”

“It’s still too dangerous, you would be surrounded by villains who want nothing more than to see you especially dead. I cannot condone this.”

“Need I remind you I am still fully capable of magic while they are not. Even so I created the barrier and as such I can manipulate it however I wish. Keeping myself safe within its borders is easier than turning mice into footmen.” Fairy Godmother said, determined to get the King to allow the plan. She was determined to see it through now that the issue had been brought to her attention. Adam was still frowning, his dislike for the whole situation palpable. Belle turned towards her and Ben, with a smile.

“If you are sure none of them could hurt you then I really cannot see a downside to this plan.” Belle said, giving them her support. At her words Adam’s shoulder slumped, knowing he wouldn’t win an argument against all three of them.

“Fine, but you are explaining all this to the council.” He said, pointing at Ben. Ben nodded, beaming brightly while Fairy Godmother sighed in relief, sending Belle a thankful smile.

* * *

Later that day, Fairy Godmother found herself back in her office. A bag was on her desk, filled with pens and paper and chalk. She wasn’t entirely sure what she would need on the Isle, so for now she would start simply. A letter had already been sent to both Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep informing them of her arrival and that her class on remedial goodness would not be optional to any of the student. The guards had come back fairly shaken, but Fairy Godmother didn’t let that dissuade her. A knock on the door had her turning away from the window just as Belle walked in. Fairy Godmother was fairly surprised, the Queen rarely visited her in her office.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, not all, what may I do for you?” Fairy Godmother asked. Belle smiled slightly at she saw the bag.

“I have a request. You are a friend of mine and a mentor to my son, I do not wish for anything bad to happen to you. I know you can manipulate the barrier to protect you, but I would just feel safer if you could defend yourself. We’ve seen what those villains are capable of, and many of them didn’t need magic to be wicked.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am requesting you take your wand with you, only to use in emergencies.”

“You want me to take an extraordinarily powerful magical artifact onto the Isle?”

“Yes, I trust you will keep it out of dangerous hands. I know it’s irrational, but I don’t want to risk losing you. You’re the reason most of us are still here.” Belle’s expression was dead serious and Fairy Godmother couldn’t help but feel touched at the level of trust and care Belle had towards her. It had crossed her mind to bring the wand to the Isle, honestly manipulating the barrier would be a pain without it, but she had suspected such a request wouldn’t go over well with Adam. He would have said they had given up magic, even as the raw power flowed through her veins and ached to be let out into the world to help. Fairy Godmother smiled fondly at Belle and nodded. She would prove Belle’s trust was not misplaced.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”


End file.
